La flor más hermosa
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: "La flor más hermosa es aquella que crece en la adversidad". Desde que tenía memoria, había pasado toda su vida preguntándose cuál podría ser esa flor a la que se refería su padre, sin saber que estaba a punto de averiguarlo. ERURI, Lemmon.


**_La flor más hermosa es aquella que crece en la adversidad._** **Desde que tenía memoria, había pasado toda su vida preguntándose cuál podría ser esa flor a la que se refería su padre, sin saber que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.**

 **Advertencias: ERURI, Lemmon.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **La flor más hermosa**

 _La flor más hermosa es aquella que crece en la adversidad._

Era lo que solía decir su padre cada vez que le preguntaba cuál era la flor más hermosa del mundo. El, en ese entonces, pequeño Erwin Smith, curioso como era, siempre se preguntó qué clase de flor podría ser esa.

Tal vez se trataba de las rosas salvajes que había visto una vez creciendo cerca de las murallas, donde nadie las cuidaba y tenían que crecer por sí mismas. O quizás eran aquellas flores moradas que una vez vio a la orilla del bosque cuando acompañaba a su padre. O quizás no era ninguna de esas, quizás se trataba de la flor favorita de su madre, esa que su padre le regalaba cada año en su cumpleaños.

Muchas veces había soñado despierto con el sinfín de peligros que su padre seguramente tenía que enfrentar para poder llevarle esa flor a su madre cada año. Eso podría explicar porque ella siempre se emocionaba tanto de recibirlas.

Así pasaron los años y su sed de conocimiento crecía al igual que él. Aquel cuestionamiento había quedado enterrado en lo profundo de su mente aunque no había desaparecido por completo. Cada vez que veía una flor en alguna circunstancia extraña volvía a su mente esa inquietud infantil.

Como en ese preciso instante, cuando, sentado en su oficina, retorcía entre sus dedos una delicada flor blanca que había traído consigo de la última expedición. Era blanca y pequeña, de pétalos redondos y suaves y, según le había dicho Hanji, se llamaba Gardenia.

La flor no era muy espectacular, pero el ver ese color tan puro, con un olor tan dulce, en medio de la desolación del campo de batalla le hizo tomarla consigo para después analizar si esa podría ser la flor que buscaba. Pero no lo era, algo en su interior le decía que su búsqueda no había terminado.

Los golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos y, a juzgar por la forma en que golpeaban, podía adivinar que llevaban largo rato llamado a su puerta. También podía adivinar quién era el que llamaba con tanta desesperación.

—Adelante. —Indicó simplemente, soltando un suspiro para recostarse en su silla, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo derecho.

No necesitaba verlo para saber que se trataba de él. Luego de casi tres años de conocerlo había aprendido a identificar cada comportamiento del menor, así como su complicada forma de pensar. Sabía más de él que de sí mismo.

—No bajaste a comer —reclamó de inmediato, sin cortesías ni formalidades ni ninguna de esas mierdas del ejército —, estuvieron preguntando por ti.

El pelinegro dejó una bandeja sobre el escritorio, inundando los sentidos de su comandante con el delicioso olor del caldo y la carne recién horneada.

—Siento causarte tantos problemas Levi. —Se disculpó genuinamente apenado por obligarle a llevar la cena hasta su despacho como si de verdad hubiera estado trabajando todo ese tiempo.

—Da igual, de cualquier forma estoy libre el resto de la tarde. —No pidió permiso, ni siquiera le dedicó una simple mirada antes de sentarse frente a él, dándole la compañía que, si bien apreciaba, no se atrevería a pedir.

—Gracias. —Acostumbrado como estaba a esa forma de ser tan suya, tomó su cuchara y se dispuso a comer en un silencio con el que ambos se sentían cómodos.

Así eran siempre las cosas, si Erwin tenía demasiado trabajo se quedaba en su oficina para continuar y Levi le llevaba la comida un poco más tarde. Algunas veces llevaba dos raciones y comía con él, argumentando que había llegado tarde y no había nadie más en el comedor, y otras, como en esa ocasión, llevaba únicamente para él y sé quedaba acompañándole hasta que terminaba de comer.

Al principio le resultaba un poco incómodo tener su intensa mirada clavada sobre en él mientras trataba de comer, incluso se ponía tenso con su presencia y terminaba por dejar parte de la comida con tal de escapar pronto de su mirada inquisidora, pero pronto terminó por acostumbrarse a su compañía.

Fue precisamente gracias a esas inusuales reuniones que ambos pudieron conocerse mejor y construir esa confianza y lealtad que tanto les ayudaba en el campo de batalla.

Bastaba con un gesto o una mirada para que Levi entendiera las órdenes de su comandante, así como lo mismo le servía a él para conocer los verdaderos pensamientos del capitán sin importar si sus palabras eran totalmente contrarias. Así funcionaban ellos.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, él podría fácilmente confiarle su vida a Levi, tal como él hacia cada vez que obedecía sus órdenes sin dudar, por extrañas que estas fueran.

Mientras comía, aún con su mente vagando muy lejos del presente, se descubrió a sí mismo observando el cuello de su acompañante. No era la primera vez que se distraía mirándole, pero era poco usual que no usara su pañuelo y mostrara su cuello de esa forma.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, en el subterráneo, se había preguntado cómo era posible que tuviera una piel tan blanca en un lugar inmundo como ese. Observando con un poco más de atención, llegó a la conclusión de que también debería ser muy suave.

Pocas veces le había visto mostrar su piel de esa forma, por lo que no podía evitar mirarle con atención y curiosidad, sintiendo crecer en su interior un peculiar deseo de averiguar si sería tan suave como parecía, y si la piel de todo su cuerpo era tan blanca como la de su rostro.

—Es tan blanca... —susurró más alto de lo que esperaba, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte del pelinegro.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco? —preguntó con fingido desinterés, conteniendo su curiosidad por preguntar a qué se refería.

—Sí, eso creo. —Respondió con una sonrisa divertida. A pesar de lo incomoda de la situación, aquella parecía la oportunidad perfecta para salir de dudas de una vez por todas en cuanto a algunas cosas que hacía tiempo rondaban su cabeza.

Sin comprender la situación y un tanto molesto por su comportamiento, Levi se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando y rodeó el escritorio hasta estar frente a él, mirándole desde arriba debido a la posición.

—Sin tienes tiempo para jugar deberías terminar pronto esos informes. —Le reprochó notablemente molesto, ganándose otra de sus sonrisas divertidas que le hacían sentir que sólo se burlaba de él.

—No estoy jugando Levi, —respondió con seguridad, poniéndose de pie también a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo —tan sólo... me preguntaba si toda tu piel es tan blanca como la de tu cuello...

Dicho esto, estiró una mano para rozar su piel expuesta sin ninguna vergüenza, haciéndole retroceder instintivamente.

El roce de su piel contra sus dedos le envió una agradable corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndole desear más de ese suave contacto, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la falta de resistencia por parte de su capitán, que sólo se quedó inmóvil, aunque podía sentir un ligero temblor bajo su toque.

Le tocaba con cuidado, con devoción, recorriendo desde la curva de su cuello hasta su clavícula con sólo la punta de sus dedos, como quien acaricia la más fina y delicada seda. Y así era como se sentía, mucho más suave de lo que alguna vez sonó que podría llegar a ser, mucho más caliente, más perfecta.

Al no ver ningún signo de oposición, lo tomó como un permiso para seguir adelante, llevando sus dedos por su cuello de nuevo, rozando su mejilla y, finalmente, delineando sus finos labios suavemente con su pulgar.

Se entretuvo largo tiempo disfrutando el tacto de sus labios, que de la nada le parecían sumamente apetecibles y detonaron una nueva interrogante en su mente, ¿serían tan dulces como parecían? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Desvío su penetrante mirada de sus carnosos labios y la posó en su rostro, maravillándose ante la imagen que el menor le regalaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y acelerada y un tenue color carmín adornaba sus mejillas dándole un aire inocente. Era la primera vez que le veía nervioso, aquello le resultó sumamente enternecedor.

Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó hacia el con lentitud, casi en cámara lenta, hasta estar tan cerca de su rostro que compartían el mismo aliento, tan cerca que a cada respiro su dulce aroma le invadía y le hipnotizaba. Desde esa distancia, le observó nervioso rogando internamente que no le rechazara pues ya no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para contenerse más y cerró la distancia entre ellos, rozando sus labios con los suyos con timidez y cierto temor.

Tocar sus labios fue como alcanzar el cielo. Ese glorioso momento en que entraron en contacto le envío un agradable calor que recorrió su cuerpo entero haciéndole sentir mejor que nunca. Era como si toda su vida hubiera estado ansioso por ese roce y finalmente su existencia tuviera un significado. Uno hermoso.

Aún temeroso de ser empujado lejos, se atrevió a ir un poco más allá. Ese simple roce de labios se convirtió en un beso lento que, para su sorpresa, fue correspondido por el pelinegro, quien no sólo le besaba de regreso sino también había llevado su mano a acunar su rostro casi con ternura. Motivado por su respuesta, le tomó por la cintura para atraerle tan cerca como fuera posible sin alejarse ni por un momento de su boca, ansiando que esa sensación de cercanía se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

Prolongó ese beso tanto como le fue posible hasta que fue necesario separarse en busca de oxígeno, aunque sus labios seguían rozándose con cada aliento y sus ojos seguían conectados de un modo casi mágico.

—Será mejor que me vaya para que termines tu trabajo. —Habló Levi rompiendo el hechizo, tratando de parecer firme en sus palabras aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas no parecía estar de acuerdo con ellas.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Respondió el rubio sorprendiéndose tanto como él por la sinceridad de su declaración.

—Me quedaré un poco más. —Lo dudó por un momento y aceptó desviando la mirada con nerviosismo, sin comprender como habían llegado a esa situación que no le desagradaba realmente.

—No quiero que te vayas nunca. —Corrigió tomando su mano y afianzando el agarre en su cintura para luego llevar su mano hasta sus labios y besarle el dorso mientras le miraba con devoción, tratando de demostrarle que lo decía en serio, incluso si él mismo no era consciente de ese deseo hasta ese momento.

Al parecer su gesto le había hecho desistir pues dejó de intentar alejarse y, en cambio, ahora era él quien le besaba suavemente, robándole una encantadora sonrisa que no se borró de sus labios aún después de que se separaran.

Tal vez se debía al exceso de trabajo, o quizás su propia mente había tenido algo que ver, no lo sabía realmente, pero hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que ansiaba tener a Levi entre sus brazos, besarle con esa pasión y recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos.

Ahora que finalmente había cedido a sus deseos más profundos, no pensaba detenerse hasta verlos cumplidos, no ahora que de algún modo sabía que era correspondido por él. Podía sentirlo en cada beso que compartían, podía ver en cada mirada que ese sentimiento era mutuo y real.

Entre caricias cada vez más apasionadas, se deshizo de su chaqueta y sus manos desfajaron su camisa y fueron colándose bajo la ropa para recorrer la suave piel de su espalda baja, deleitándose con la cálida sensación que recorría desde sus palmas hasta la punta de sus pies, sensación que aumentaba gracias a los suspiros que abandonaban los labios del pelinegro y le hacían perderse en ese momento juntos.

Sin perder más tiempo dirigió sus labios hasta su cuello, que saboreó con besos y lamidas como si se tratara del manjar más exclusivo, un manjar únicamente para él. Con fuertes besos y algunas mordidas se dedicó a marcar su blanca piel, que lucía mucho más hermosa luego de ser reclamada por él, llevándose lejos lo poco que le quedaba de sentido común.

Sólo tuvo que sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por sus besos y escuchar esa fina voz en su oído para tomar una decisión, ese día iba a hacerlo suyo.

Entre besos y caricias le guio hasta el sofá, donde le empujó suavemente para luego dejarse ir sobre él, sin separarse ni un segundo de su dulce piel a la que ya se había vuelto adicto. Sus manos no aprendieron el tiempo y de inmediato comenzó a abrir uno a uno los botones de su camisa, recurriendo con su lengua la piel que iba quedando expuesta y ganándose varios suspiros cada vez más audibles.

—Erwin... —susurró su nombre atrayendo su atención, que pronto se perdió de nuevo en sus hermosos ojos grises, oscurecidos por el placer que comenzaba a instalarse en ellos.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó atento pero con los nervios a flor de piel, deteniendo todos sus movimientos con temor de haberle incomodado. No deseaba obligarlo a nada, pero si le daba la oportunidad estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sentir toda esa pasión que ardía en su pecho provocada únicamente por él.

Le observaba atentamente con súplica, pidiendo silenciosamente que no le alejara, rogando que le permitiera demostrarle lo mucho que le hacía sentir y, al parecer, el menor estaba dispuesto a continuar pues en sus ojos pudo ver la misma necesidad que sentía, el mismo deseo de ser uno sólo que le robaba la concentración a pesar de que se negaran a aceptarlo.

—Te mataré si lo haces. —Respondió desviando la mirada en un gesto que le resultó sumamente enternecedor a pesar de sus palabras.

Con una amplia sonrisa y el corazón golpeando en su pecho, se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, besando sus labios carnosos mientras sus manos se encargaban de hacer a un lado su camisa, dejando su torso desnudo a su disposición. Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de bajar sus besos por su pecho, llenándole de pequeñas marcas rojizas que adornaban su perlada piel.

Siempre se había preguntado si toda su piel era tan blanca, tan pura, y ahora que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de averiguarlo se encontraba maravillado ante lo perfecta que era. Sus manos recorrían sus costados, sus brazos, su pecho, le acariciaban con devoción grabando en su memoria cada centímetro de su suave piel, permitiendo que sus oídos se regocijaran con los dulces sonidos que abandonaban los labios del más joven.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que el estoico capitán Levi se entregaría dócil a sus caricias, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos. Pero ahí estaba, rindiéndose a su tacto que, sin saberlo, también había estado deseando desde mucho tiempo atrás. Se estremecía bajo sus manos y jadeaba con cada nueva marca que aparecía sobre su cuerpo que nunca antes había sido explorado con tal delicadeza y pasión simultáneas.

Sin perder tiempo, los hambrientos labios del rubio se dirigieron hasta esos pequeños pezones que le incitaban a pecar, atrapando uno de ellos entre sus dientes con cuidado para luego lamerle deseoso, mientras atendía el otro con su mano derecha, atrapándolo entre sus dedos y dejando que su mano libre vagara por las discretas curvas de su estrecha cintura.

—Ah... no me toques allí... —suplicaba Levi entre gemidos ahogados, aun conteniendo su voz para desgracia del mayor, quien se moría por escuchar su voz siempre firme deformada por el placer.

Haciendo caso omiso de su petición, continuó atendiéndole con la misma lujuria hasta que le dejó erecto y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su otro pequeño pezón necesitado de atención. Su mano que antes había recorrido su torso ahora se movía sin pudor alguno por su vientre, buscando a tientas hasta abrir su pantalón, bajándolo por sus caderas hasta sacarlo por completo, llevándose de paso su ropa interior.

Se detuvo sólo por un momento, permitiéndose admirar su desnudez en todo su esplendor. Sin poder evitarlo su respiración se volvió pesada y su mirada se oscureció presa del deseo. Deseaba a ese hombre más de lo que nunca había estado dispuesto a admitir y no podría soportar más el deseo de tomarle.

—Eres hermoso... —susurró con deseo, llevando una mano a acariciar su mejilla, pasando las puntas de sus dedos por sus finos labios, recorriendo su cuello, su clavícula, bajando por su pecho y su abdomen, acariciando su vientre, pasando a su cadera y finalmente recorriendo sus largas y perfectas piernas. Explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos, ansioso por reclamarle como suyo.

Entre suspiros del pelinegro y sus propios jadeos de excitación, lleno de besos su abdomen, bajando sus labios lentamente hasta su bajo vientre, donde se detuvo un momento para observar su intimidad que se alzaba gloriosa frente a su rostro. Ansiaba tomarle en su boca pero eso lo dejaría para después, siguió de largo y llevó sus labios al interior de sus muslos, dejando una serie de besos y mordidas que llegaron hasta detrás de sus rodillas, dedicándose a mordisquear su dulce piel por un momento antes de hacer todo el camino de vuelta.

—Hoy serás sólo mío. —Susurró liberando su cálido aliento sobre el miembro de su amante, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara de anticipación.

Se veía tan lindo, tan hermoso con su piel perlada por el sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas que le hubiera encantado poder congelar ese momento y poder admirarle por toda la eternidad. Dedicándole una última mirada, se inclinó sobre él atrapando su sexo entre su mano para guiarlo hasta su boca.

Dejó un corto beso en la punta, mirándole morder su labio inferior en un gesto que le resultó demasiado provocativo, para luego tomarle en su boca, comenzando un lento vaivén que provocó que los más eróticos gemidos inundaran la habitación. Poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo de su felación mientras una de sus manos recorría el interior de sus piernas y la otra atrapaba sus testículos y acariciaba su perineo.

Mientras le daba placer con su boca dejaba escapar un poco de su saliva, atrapándola en su mano que no tardó en guiar hasta su pequeña entrada, que se contrajo apenas sintió sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor. Apenas le sintió relajarse introdujo la mitad de su índice con lentitud, no deseando hacerle sentir incómodo y dejando que se acostumbrara a la invasión.

—Ngh... no lo muevas... —suplicó Levi en un jadeo, separando sus piernas para darle mayor acceso y regalándole una vista magnífica de su rosada entrada siendo penetrada por su dedo.

Jamás había entendido que era exactamente lo que le resultaba atractivo de él, pero estaba seguro de que sería imposible describir lo que le hacía sentir cada vez que le miraba y lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo suyo cuando le veía en poses tan eróticas como en esa.

Recién en ese momento fue consciente de lo mucho que le miraba últimamente, y de la forma poco decente en que lo hacía las últimas veces. Lo cierto era que ese hombre despertaba en él un mar de emociones que se creía incapaz de sentir, algunas de las cuales ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar.

—Relájate, no quiero hacerte daño. —Susurró separándose un momento de él para mirarle respirar profundamente antes de animarse a continuar.

Retomó la felación con movimientos rápidos y profundos, tomándole hasta su garganta y succionando con deseo cuando le sacaba casi por completo, logrando distraerle lo suficiente para introducir otro dedo en su estrecho pasaje y comenzar a moverlos lentamente adentro y afuera, aumentando poco a poco su velocidad hasta que le penetraba al mismo ritmo que le atendía con su boca, aumentando el placer que recibía.

—Ah... Erwin... —No había tardado mucho en encontrar su punto dulce pues le vio aferrarse al borde del mueble mientras contenía el aliento.

Con una sonrisa deformada por su labor, se dedicó a rozar una y otra vez su próstata con sus dedos, haciéndole removerse debajo de él mientras su miembro comenzaba a liberar preseminal, que saboreó ansioso provocando que su voz se escuchara aún más fuerte.

—Ah... basta... no puedo... —le ignoró completamente sabiendo que estaba próximo a terminar pues no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora. Aumentó el ritmo en su boca y su mano hasta que sintió su pequeño cuerpo tensarse y finalmente recibió su tan ansiada semilla en su boca, que tragó con gula. —¡ah... ah!

Se dedicó a limpiarle perfectamente con su boca, tragando hasta la última gota mientras aún experimentaba los efectos del orgasmo y luego se separó de él para unir sus labios en un beso profundo y demandante, compartiendo con él su propio sabor. Mientras le besaba, se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, separándolas con sus manos para frotar su dolorosa erección contra su rosada entrada, liberando un gruñido de placer.

—Relájate. —Susurró en su oído antes de morder suavemente su lóbulo, guiando la punta de su miembro a través de sus apretados músculos internos.

—Es... demasiado grande... —jadeó al sentir su intimidad abrirle lentamente hasta llenarle por completo, obligándole a cerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

El mayor, al notar la dificultad con que le recibía, se quedó quieto para permitirle relajarse mientras se dedicaba a repartir besos cortos y húmedos en su pecho, atrapando algunas veces sus rosados pezones y dejando algunas marcas en su piel para controlar el deseo de tomarle con fuerza que su estrechez le provocaba.

—Levi... lo siento, ya no puedo esperar más. —Gruñó posesivamente en su oído antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas, saliendo casi por completo y luego volviendo a penetrarle hasta el fondo, golpeando sin piedad ese lugar que antes había estimulado con sus dedos.

Levi no podía siquiera pensar en una frase coherente, los únicos sonidos que salían de su boca eran agudos gemidos de placer que se sumaban a los obscenos sonidos de sus cuerpos, inundando la habitación y excitándolos mucho más hasta que lo único en lo que podían pensar era en fundirse con el otro.

Erwin tomó sus piernas por detrás de sus rodillas para mantenerlas separadas y embestirle con enjundia, atrapando sus dulces labios en un beso hambriento, explorando su boca con su lengua en busca de la suya para atraparle en una erótica danza. Le besó largamente hasta que sus labios se enrojecieron de tanto ser besados, pero aquella imagen sólo los volvió más apetecibles por lo que no tardó en apoderarse nuevamente de ellos, mordiendo en succionando con lujuria de ese fruto prohibido.

—Mío... —Gruñó dejando sus labios en paz y bajando sus besos a su cuello, marcando cada rincón de su perlada piel de forma posesiva, como si de esa forma pudiera hacerle saber al mundo que ese hombre le pertenecía y no iba a permitir que nadie más le tocara como él lo hacía.

El pelinegro no oponía resistencia, tan sólo se entregaba a él con la misma pasión y el mismo sentimiento de unirse en uno solo con el hombre que le despertaba ese lado humano que hacía mucho creía haber perdido, haciendo que su corazón latiera como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Levi... estas tan... apretado... —jadeó cerrando los ojos para no correrse ante la deliciosa sensación de su suave interior que le estaba volviendo loco. El interior del pelinegro era tan cálido y apretado que se sentía morir cada vez que golpeaba su punto dulce y se contraía a su alrededor.

—Erwin... más... ah... más fuerte... —se abrazó a su espalda clavando sus uñas en la suave piel del rubio mientras dejaba escapar agudos gemidos de placer en su oído, motivándole a cumplir con su petición y aumentar el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

—Levi... no aguantaré más... —gruñó al sentir su orgasmo aproximarse rápidamente, tratando de alejarse para salir de su interior pues no le parecía correcto terminar en su interior por mucho que deseara marcarle como suyo de esa forma.

—Dentro... hazlo dentro... —suplicó entre gemidos, apresándole con sus piernas para impedirle alejarse.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, ya era demasiado perfecto poder ser uno sólo con él, pero que le permitiera correrse dentro hacia que su corazón latiera acelerado al verle entregarse a él por completo. Dio un profundo respiro y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que demostraba la emoción que sentía.

—Ngh... Levi... —inclinándose sobre él, mordió su cuello dejando una notoria marca rojiza en su perfecta piel, dejándose llevar por el placer y corriéndose profundamente en su interior.

—Erwin... ah... —su espalda se arqueo cuando finalmente alcanzó su segundo orgasmo al sentir su cálida esencia inundarle, provocando que terminara de inmediato manchando el abdomen de ambos.

Aún respirando agitadamente, se mantuvieron unidos de esa forma tan íntima mientras se recuperaban del intenso placer que les había poseído. Compartieron un último beso profundo y finalmente salió de su interior, dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá con cuidado de no aplastarle con su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó peinando un poco su cabello y retirando algunos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos.

—Estoy bien. —Fue su simple respuesta, aunque en realidad estaba tan cansado que esas caricias sólo lograban hacer que sus párpados se sintieron más pesados, incluso lucía más relajado que de costumbre.

Sin decir nada más se quedó a su lado, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada. Había soñado tantas veces verle dormir en sus brazos pero vivirlo era mil veces mejor, observar su expresión relajada mientras descansaba era más de lo que podría pedir, sobre todo al saberse el causante de esa expresión llena de paz que resaltaba sus finos rasgos.

Con un último beso en su frente, se retiró despacio, procurando no despertarle, para continuar con su trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando se distraía de los reportes tan sólo para mirarle dormir. Sin darse cuenta, él había logrado colarse en profundamente en su corazón y se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida, la más hermosa de todas. Fue entonces que Erwin logró comprender, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, aquella frase de su padre.

Su búsqueda había terminado, _al fin había encontrado su flor._


End file.
